Happily ever after
by StolenProdigy
Summary: Jade tells Cat a bedtime story. how will it pan out?. CADE romance and fantasy fairytale don't like it don't read it!


**An unspoken request, hope you enjoy. R&R**

* * *

One night at a sleep over between Cat and Jade at Cats house , all was ary no one could sleep not even a fly. Because Cat wouldn't shut up! But that's not the point.

Jade lay there in bed next to Cat who was jabbering on about her usual mombo-jumbo. After about 10 minutes of this Jade frustrated, turns over and kisses Cat, shutting her up instantly.

Cat smiled sweetly at Jade

"What was that for?" She asked coyly

"So you would shut up" Jade unintentionally snapped

This immediately turned the happy smiley Cat into sad and depressed and where there once was a smile. Plastered a horrible frown enough to melt the coldest of hearts. Which incidentally meant Jade. Quickly Jade spoke the only words Cat loved more than red velvet cupcakes...

"Cat, would you like me to tell you a fairytale?." Jade soothed

"YES!" Shouted the now happy Cat

"Ok then. Now let the story begin."

**Once apon' a time, there was a beautiful princes called Carina Lousie Valentine, now Cat we'll call her that for short as did many of her "friends" another thing about Cat is that she didn't have any friends just servants her parents had employed to play with her and do what friends do. Because all the children of the kingdom thought that Cat was stuck up and ditzy and if they were her friend if they argued her parents , the king and queen of the land would lock them up in the dungeon **** anyone who was caught in a Gay or Lesbian relationship was sent to the dungeons to be tortured by 1000 pigmy horses**. So in fact Cat was all alone except from her "boyfriend" her parents had picked out for her because they needed an heir, but Cat wasn't happy with her "boyfriend" because secretly she liked girls and this was outlawed in kingdom and anyone who was caught in a Gay or Lesbian relationship was sent to the dungeons to be tortured by 1000 pigmy horses thing and she didn't want to disappoint her parents. But one day Cat had ,had enough. And she decided to run away. So one night Cat packed her pink rucksack with a few changes of clothes and her beloved stuffed toy Mr Long neck ,that her mother had bought her when she was born and she tied her mountains of blankets together and escaped through her bedroom window.

**About 30 minutes after running from the castle ,Cat was lost in the dense black forest and she was scared, running for her dear life not knowing where to turn looking up tot he sky and seeing two dragons in a raging fight, she thought to herself "there's so much fighting in this land, why can't everyone just be happy but out of no where she tripped over a jagged branch and fell flat on her face. Now she thought this was as good a time as ever to cry. So she did. She lay down and cried. Cried for all the pain, all the suffering, all the times she had ever been alone. But at this very moment she was not alone.**

**Inside the a near by bush, a pair of longing eyes were watching, watching her in her moment of sadness. But she wasn't alone for long. For out of the darkness sprung a dark figure who tackled Cat to the ground where she was instantly knocked out.**

**Apon' waking Cat found herself sitting in a chair make out of what looked like fur and bones, at the thought of this she sprung up and started looking around the room, but before she had chance, in came a person in a black hood Cat obviously scared grabbed for the closest thing to her which unfortunately was a black feather duster. The black figure chuckled at this and took down their hood and instantly Cat recognised the face, for it was Jadelyn August West a girl that had mysteriously disappeared from the kingdom 5 years ago but here she was , in this strange house at this very moment.**

**"Why?,who?,where?,when?." Stuttered Cat aimlessly**

**"Because you were scared, its me Jade, we're deep in the forest, and since I was about 11." Jade cooed**

**"Well I know all of that, but why did you run away all that time ago?" Cat whispered as though it was a secret**

**"I got banished. By your stupid parents" Jade seethed**

**Cat obviously shocked said nothing but the question was evident**

**"...I got banished because of something I said to your parents one afternoon, I...I...I told them." Jade stopped mid sentence and walked a few steps closer to Cat, close enough to hear the next few words no matter how quiet they were. But luckily Cat heard them as though they were screamed from the highest mountain.**

**"I got banished because I told your parents I loved you." Jade whispered**

**The silence seemed like forever but slowly Cat closed the distance between them and captured Jades lips with hers. Jade broke the kiss first and looked at Cat with a confused yet happy look. So Cat explained.**

**"I was so sad when you left, I've loved you since the first moment I met you. I locked myself in my room for weeks, made a fake personality to outwardly seem ditzy and stupid so I wouldn't get hurt again. I loved you but I would of gotten killed as well as you if I had said anything."**

**"But why did you run away?" Jade asked**

**" Because they found me a boyfriend, and I thought I was happy but I wasn't,he's so controlling and clingy I just can't breath. but I didn't want to disappoint my parents by breaking up with him and I couldn't tell them that I like girls so I ran away." Cat said**

**"But what are you going to do now?" Jade asked again**

**Now this Cat didn't really know, she didn't really know what she was going to do after she ran away. And Jade seemed to sense this because she replied with the best words Cat had ever heard in a sentence.**

**"Be with me Catrina, I love you, you love me. Run away with me and we can be happy together in another kingdom" Jade cooed**

**One simple word came from young Catrinas mouth after what Jade had said, she forgot everything. Her boyfriend. Her kingdom but a simple.**

**"Yes"**

**And with that Jade captured their lips again as their first kiss as a couple and the best kiss she had ever had.**

**They slept together that night, not as you may think, no sex. Just sleeping in each others arms, never wanting to leave each other. So simple. So loving. Nether were perfect except to each other but both were happy.**

**The next day the two girl set off with each other at sun rise on their new adventure together and no one could stop them.**

**And they lived happily ever after.**

* * *

Jade sighed deeply after she had finished the story, and turned to look at the now sleeping Cat, so peaceful, so beautiful. Jade snuggled down next to the sleeping form speaking only a few words before falling asleep herself

"We're on our own adventure. And I won't let anyone stop up" Jade cooed before kissing her sleeping girlfriend and drifting into a deep happy sleep.

**Nether were perfect except to each other. But both were happy.**

**And they lived happily ever after**

* * *

WELL! That took a lot of work, hope you liked it c:


End file.
